


Иду с тобой

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Mysticism, Rating: PG13, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: утром Лора затеяла булочки с корицей.Написано на ФБ-2012.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Laura Palmer
Kudos: 1





	Иду с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> перевод 281-го сонета Петрарки принадлежит Е. Солоновичу.

Утром Лора затеяла булочки с корицей. Запах, тяжелый и сладкий, поднимался на второй этаж и просачивался в кабинет Купера, работавшего над отчетом по закрытому делу Хэнка Дженнингса.  
– Дэйл, иди обедать, милый! – крикнула Лора из кухни – примерно между «сомнительным алиби» и «отсутствием прямых доказательств». Купер поднял голову от бумаг и подумал, что есть горячую выпечку вредно, и еще – не подумал, а как будто попытался поймать мысль за хвост, но она ускользнула – что-то странное, неоформившееся и пугающее, не связанное ни с семейной идиллией, ни с вредом от горячего теста, ни даже с делом Хэнка.  
Лора накрыла в гостиной: картофельное пюре, и жаркое, и булочки – исходящие ароматом корицы, душным, будто от концентрированного эфирного масла, – все на тарелках из «парадного» сервиза. Когда Купер сел за стол, в кухне зазвонил телефон. Было слышно, как Лора сказала: «Да, Норма, конечно», – и положила трубку.  
Купер подождал минуту, другую, третью, позвал Лору по имени – и только тогда отправился проверить, что ее так задержало.  
Ветер колыхал светло-желтую занавеску на задней двери, и, когда Купер начал читать записку – «Дорогой, Норма попросила срочно приехать, чтобы…» – во дворе зарокотал мотор Лориного пикапа.  
Купер взял полиэтиленовый пакет, вернувшись в столовую, аккуратно сгреб в него булочки – все, сколько было – и лично отнес к мусорному баку: так понравилось, что не оставил ни крошки.

Лора вернулась поздним вечером, когда Купер уже почистил зубы и улегся на свою половину кровати. Было отчетливо слышно, как хлопнула дверца машины, как провернулся ключ в замке, были слышны шаги на лестнице и шум воды в ванной. Купер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл,  
Лора уже стояла у кровати – темный изящный силуэт, женщина-тень (ночью в комнате ничего не видно, нужно, пожалуй, купить менее плотные шторы).  
Купер снова закрыл глаза, улыбнулся и почувствовал, как Лора скользнула под одеяло, устроила голову на подушке рядом с его головой.  
И еще – как сухо, невесомо поцеловала его в щеку.

Утром Лора ушла по делам до того, как он проснулся.

У Купера была назначена игра в шахматы с Питом Мартеллом – в кафетерии «Двойное Р», куда Пит выбрался из уныния, охватившего дом Пэккардов после трагической гибели хозяина.  
– Все равно не верю я в несчастный случай, – Пит задумчиво потер щеку и занес руку над пешкой. – С такими людьми, как Эндрю, взрывы просто так не случаются, агент Купер.  
– Экспертизе ничего не удалось выявить, Пит, – Купер «съел» пешку ладьей и попытался понять, что ему не нравится в этом разговоре. – А Норма давно сделала здесь ремонт?  
– Ремонт? – Пит поднял брови, оглянулся по сторонам и задумчиво пожевал губами. – Да тут с открытия ничего не менялось.  
Купер задался вопросом, отчего ему так приятно находиться в кафе у Нормы, когда он собирается засадить ее мужа за непредумышленное убийство, и упустил один из вариантов, позволяющих Питу взять коня.

Дома его ждала записка: «Переночую у родителей, целую, твоя Л.».  
Было довольно поздно для звонка и, доставая из холодильника молоко, Купер подумал, как редко приходится видеть собственную жену, когда все в городе, кажется, жаждут ее внимания.

В понедельник, отъезжая с заправки Большого Эда, Купер встретил Маргарет Лантерман: она махала ему с обочины – и полено, как обычно, было при ней.  
– Мэм, – сказал Купер, опуская стекло.  
– Мое полено видело, кто убил девушку со светлыми волосами, – наклонившись к окну, сообщила Дама и строго поджала губы.  
Купер серьезно кивнул, подумав, что в участке его ждет гора документов – и, кто его знает, может быть, среди них есть и анонимка о трупе блондинки.  
– Мы сделаем все возможное, мэм, – пообещал он.

Было забавно наблюдать, как помощник шерифа Энди Бреннан делает реверансы в сторону секретарши шерифа Люси Моран. Еще забавнее было отмечать, как она демонстративно закатывает глаза в ответ на очередную его неловкую шутку, а потом «незаметно» пытается подсмотреть, какой это произвело эффект.  
– Ну, как успехи, Энди? – подмигнув шерифу, спросил Купер на обеденном перерыве.  
Энди натужно прожевал пончик с ванильной глазурью и, проглотив, ответил почти с вызовом:  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, агент Купер.  
Краем глаза Купер заметил, как шериф сделал убийственно серьезное лицо:  
– Язык тела, Энди, – важно заявил Трумэн. – Не отпирайся. Так как у вас с Люси?  
Энди потупился и – Купер готов был держать пари – ковырнул ногой пол.  
– Она согласилась сходить со мной в кино на «Приглашение к любви».  
У Купера дрогнула рука, и кофе пролился на столешницу.  
– Да, жуткая муть, – согласился Трумэн, протягивая ему салфетку. – Но на что только не пойдешь ради женщины, да, Энди?  
– Разве это не сериал? – спросил Купер, методично вытирая кофейную лужу.  
Энди пожал плечами:  
– Может быть, что-то с похожим названием?  
Купер кивнул и взялся за пончик. В самом деле, отчего он так всполошился? Они с Лорой ведь даже не включают телевизор.

Вечером состоялась встреча в «Читальне».  
– Мы достаточно долго следили за Бобби Бриггсом, чтобы убедиться: это он толкает кокаин малолеткам, – отчитался Джои Полсон. – Трудно узнать наверняка, не сорвав конспирацию, но по всему выходит, что он работает на Лео Джонсона. Ездит к Лео раз в неделю-две.  
– Какие у них могут быть общие интересы, если не кокаин? – задавая вопрос, Хоук почему-то пристально посмотрел на Купера.  
– Кроме жены Лео? – уточнил тот, едва не поежившись под этим взглядом.  
– А что такое с Шелли?  
Купер выразительно поднял бровь:  
– Иногда мне кажется, что адюльтер – визитная карточка этого города.  
Хоук по-прежнему смотрел на него с излишним вниманием, не мигая, но, кроме Купера, это, похоже, никому не казалось странным.  
– Держите нас в курсе, – Трумэн отлепился от стеллажа с литературой Возрождения и надел шляпу. – Как только Бриггс направится к Лео, звоните в участок.

– Хоук, – Купер придержал его за локоть, позволив шерифу пройти к машине первым. – Что-то не так?  
– Всегда что-нибудь не так, агент Купер, – Хоук остановился и, сунув ладони в задние карманы брюк, склонил голову так, что сережка в левом ухе коснулась нашивок. – Позволь мне спросить?  
– Разумеется, – Купер поправил галстук, хотя в этом не было нужды. Нет, не может быть, чтобы он нервничал.  
– Когда ты стал увлекаться Тибетом?  
– Я… – начал Купер и умолк, почувствовав, как от улыбки сводит щеки.  
Хоук пожал плечами и пошел к машине.

Когда Лора не пришла в девять, Купер набрал номер Палмеров. После десяти гудков никто не взял трубку, и после пятнадцати тоже, и тогда Купер решил, что, должно быть, они выехали вместе поужинать в «Большой Северный» и, пожалуй, не стоит быть слишком навязчивым.  
Лора в любом случае вернется ночевать, если ни о чем таком не предупреждала.  
В кабинете Купер взял с полки «Сутру о мудрости и глупости» и спустился в гостиную. Сев в кресло, он открыл книгу на случайной странице и прочел вслух:  
– Если рождался человеком, то ради богатства и женщин, свирепо вытаращив глаза, другому зло творил, другого смерти предавал, сходясь на полях сражений, убивал другого и так впустую расточал тела. И вот из-за страстей, гнева, духовного омрачения бесчисленное количество тел потерял, но благой заслуги не обрел.  
Куперу показалось, что в этих поучительных строках слишком много не тибетской безысходности, и он закрыл книгу. На каминной полке стояли часы, выполненные в виде мраморной совы с циферблатом на животе. Купер уставился в глаза сове, пытаясь вспомнить ответ на вопрос, который задал Хоук, но всякий раз, когда казалось, что он уже нащупал разгадку, длинная стрелка почти неуловимо двигалась вперед, и мысль ускользала вместе с прошедшей минутой.

Утром Купер обнаружил, что уснул в кресле – и теперь является счастливым обладателем сбившегося к ногам пледа из верблюжьей шерсти и болезненно затекшей спины. На журнальном столике стоял кофейник – на проверку уже холодный – и блюдце с вишневым пирогом.  
«Самый вкусный в штате, и всего 6 долларов 18 центов за обед», – почему-то подумал Купер.  
Он вытащил придавленный кофейником обрывок бумаги:

_То златокудрой нимфою она  
Из Сорги на моих глазах выходит,  
Там, где всего прозрачней глубина,_

Лора писала, будто очень спеша, и, вопреки обыкновению, не оставила подписи. Положив записку на стол, Купер отправился переодеваться.  
Лора всегда любила напускать тайн на завтрак, обед и ужин, но именно сегодня Купер предпочел бы только кофе. В постель.

На этот раз Маргарет Лантерман ждала его едва ли не у самого порога участка.  
– Мэм? – удивился Купер, пытаясь обогнуть ее на пути к двери.  
– Вы опоздали на два дня, – строго заметила дама, покачав полено на руках. – Но сперва чай.  
Купер улыбнулся и подумал, что последняя ремарка звучит донельзя дельно.  
– Мы сделаем все возможное, мэм, – его забавляло повторять это.

– Если бы у Бриггса не было романа с Шелли, можно было бы попросить ее посодействовать следствию, – сказал Купер, постукивая пальцами по столу.  
– Как можно, – Энди, казалось, искренне возмутился. – Лео же ее муж.  
Трумэн улыбнулся в стаканчик с кофе.  
– Она наверняка уже сто раз пожалела, что вышла за Лео.  
– Гарри, – Купер медленно положил руки на стол, ладонями вниз, вдруг вспомнив кое-что важное. – А почему мы никак не отреагировали на заявление Шелли о том, что Лео пытался ее убить?  
Трумэн и Энди переглянулись – помощник Бреннан даже перестал жевать.  
– Купер, – осторожно начал шериф, – не было такого заявления. Ты знаешь что-то, что неизвестно нам?  
– Нет, – Купер встал из-за стола и прошел к двери, провожаемый внимательными взглядами. – Должно быть, я что-то путаю. Или не выспался. Представь себе, уснул в кресле.  
Шериф недоверчиво, но сочувствующе хмыкнул.

– Люси, можно мне воспользоваться телефоном?  
Мисс Моран подняла голову от кроссворда и аккуратно отложила карандаш.  
– Разумеется, агент Купер. С кем вас соединить?  
– Думаю, я сам справлюсь.  
Люси замерла, переваривая информацию, а потом, сложив губы в беззвучное «о», пожала плечами и придвинула телефон к Куперу.  
– Будьте так любезны, – она снова уткнулась в журнал. Разумеется, Люси вовсе не будет подслушивать.  
Купер улыбнулся и набрал свой домашний номер.  
– К сожалению, этот номер недействителен, – холодно сообщила Лора после третьего гудка. На линии шипело и потрескивало, так что шутка вышла даже слишком удачной. – Попробуйте набрать другую комбинацию…  
– К которому часу тебя ждать?  
– К десяти. Донна попросила заехать.  
– Вот как, – сказал Купер, краем глазом наблюдая за тем, как Люси вписывает случайный набор букв в горизонтальное поле номер пять. – Разбуди меня, если усну.  
Лора в трубке рассмеялась – из-за помех получилось очень интимно, с хрипотцой. Положив трубку, Купер улыбнулся еще раз – прицельно секретарше шерифа, отчего-то пребывающей в легкой прострации, и направился к выходу.

Фруктовые и ягодные пироги в "Двойном Р" оставались непревзойденными – как в самый первый день в Твин Пикс.  
Купер сковырнул вилкой запеченную корочку и подумал, что воспоминание о "самом первом дне" стало вдруг эфемерным, ускользающим – и что он не может с уверенностью сказать, что имел в виду под "самым первым днем" еще минуту назад. Все эти смутные мысли здорово смущали Купера, выводили из равновесия. Должно быть, ему следовало отдохнуть. Выехать на пикник с Лорой на будущих выходных, например, может быть, даже взять с собой Донну. Он бы снял на камеру, как они танцуют и поют, и это было бы славно. А потом они завезли бы Донну домой, а сами...  
– Хороший пирог, агент Купер? – улыбнулась Норма Дженнингс, подливая ему кофе.  
– Прекрасный, как обычно. – Она не очень-то была похожа на раздавленную горем соломенную вдову (впрочем, у нее ведь всегда оставался Эд), но Куперу почему-то захотелось успокоить ее насчет Хэнка. – Послушайте, Норма, ваш муж...  
– Что еще он натворил? – она очень осторожно поставила кофейник на стойку, будто боясь его выронить.  
Разве того, что есть, недостаточно, подумал Купер, но попытался улыбнуться:  
– Нет, Норма, ничего, не берите в голову.  
Она пожала плечами и отвернулась.  
– Норма! – позвал Купер, внезапно вспомнив, о чем давно хотел спросить. – Вы давно сделали ремонт? Не припомню этой статуи в углу.  
Норма снова пожала плечами, не оборачиваясь и не прекращая протирать тарелку:  
– Она тут с самого открытия. А вы не так наблюдательны, как кажется, агент Купер.  
Звякнул колокольчик на входной двери, впуская в кафе Лиланда Палмера.  
Почему бы ему не пообедать на работе, в «Большом Северном», удивился Купер, но потом подумал, что человеку иногда полезно сменить обстановку – вот и его тесть, должно быть, решил так же.  
– Лиланд, – Купер повернулся вместе со стулом, когда мистер Палмер остановился у cтойки, – как выходные?  
– Как обычно, – в руках Лиланд вертел новенькую блестящую трость, и для человека, у которого на днях гостила единственная – замужняя – дочь, имел слишком грустный вид. – Теперь все не так, вы же понимаете.  
– Да, – Купер почувствовал себя виноватым и поспешил отпить кофе, чтобы справиться с этим неуместным чувством. – Присаживайтесь?  
Лиланд покачал головой и улыбнулся. Купера всегда поражало, насколько неприятно на лице мистера Палмера смотрятся даже самые искренние эмоции – как будто он мим, неумело гримасничающий на первом в жизни представлении.  
– Лора, моя Лора, – нараспев произнес он и направился к музыкальному автомату. – Так любила танцевать.  
Куперу не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но чудачества Лиланда были известны всей округе, потому, пожалуй, не стоило обращать на это внимания.  
Расплатившись и выйдя наружу, Купер не удержался – обернулся и посмотрел на тестя сквозь стеклянную дверь.  
Отстукивая тростью ритм, Лиланд Палмер плавно протанцевал к стойке и протянул Норме руку.

Когда Лора не вернулась и к одиннадцати, Купер все еще не слишком нервничал: женщинам свойственно опаздывать, и если постоянно указывать на их мелкие недостатки, можно довольно скоро потерять право на большие достоинства. Усмехнувшись, Купер взял оставленную у кресла «Сутру» и решил снова попытать счастья – если не в увлекательном чтении, то хотя бы в гадании по книге, которое полагал методом постижения истины ничуть не менее надежным, чем опрос свидетелей и очная ставка.  
Случайные строки, впрочем, поведали Куперу странное:  
«Жена маслодела сказала:  
– Но если мы станем супругами в будущем рождении, то из-за твоего великого безобразия я тебя оставлю и ночью убегу.  
– Если ты убежишь, – возразил ей муж, – то я последую за тобой, снова заполучу тебя и вернусь с тобой назад».  
Купер захлопнул книгу, встал из кресла и направился в прихожую. В тусклом свете бра над зеркалом ему почудилась седина на висках собственного отражения – но только на мгновение. Кроме этого, Купер не обнаружил никакого вопиющего «безобразия» и решил, что ему нечего опасаться.

Самым логичным решением было позвонить Хэйвордам – в конце концов, никто бы не сказал, что муж, тревожащийся о жене, ведет себя невежливо, беспокоя друзей за полночь. Купер уже взялся за телефонную трубку, когда вдруг обратил внимание на свою левую руку: обручальное кольцо холодно блеснуло, и Купер задумался, отчего решил надеть его на мизинец.  
Он думал об этом так долго и напряженно, что не заметил, как прекратились гудки: видимо, на телефонной станции потеряли терпение и отключили абонента, неправильно положившего трубку на рычаг.  
Тогда Купер вышел во двор и завел автомобиль.  
Половину дороги до дома Хэйвордов он пытался вспомнить, где и когда купил эту машину.

Свет не горел ни в одном окне: было очевидно, что у Хэйвордов все давно улеглись спать. Пикап Лоры не был припаркован поблизости: если она и побывала здесь, то давно уехала. Вряд ли в Твин Пикс у супругов есть шанс разминуться по дороге к друзьям, живущим в соседнем районе.  
Купер почему-то не решился тревожить семью дока, чтобы выяснить подробности, и проехал мимо, едва сбавив ход.  
– Снова заполучу тебя и вернусь с тобой назад, – сказал Купер вслух, следя за залитой лунным светом дорогой – он и сам не понял, как оказался на шоссе, ведущем прочь из города.  
Остро не хватало чего-то (кого-то), к кому можно обратиться – маленького, черного, кассетного.  
Купер решил, что завтра же купит себе диктофон: с одной стороны, он, несомненно, за ясность в отношениях, с другой, следует тщательно выбирать слова, с помощью которых вносишь эту самую ясность – когда говоришь с женщиной.  
Возможно, стоит сначала потренироваться на ком-то воображаемом, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

Он не запомнил, как вернулся в город – будто дорога из Твин Пикс оказалась кольцевой и ненавязчиво свернула к дому вопреки всем картам.  
Купер вышел из машины и, хотя пикапа Лоры не наблюдалось в поле зрения и ждать, что она дома, было глупо, посмотрел на окна второго этажа. Красные портьеры были подсвечены изнутри, и Купер сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание: разве он не выключал свет? Обычно ему не была свойственна такая забывчивость. Или Лора вернулась пешком – может быть, у нее сломалась машина?  
Или кто-то забрался в дом в его отсутствие?  
Наружная дверь оказалась заперта, но, поднимаясь на второй этаж, Купер поймал себя на том, что зачем-то положил руку на пистолет.  
В комнате никого не было, зато на кровати лежал клочок бумаги, на котором незнакомым почерком было выведено: «CCLXXXI».  
Купер никогда не был склонен драматизировать, но опыт подсказывал ему, что любители оставлять такие записки редко отказывают себе в удовольствии написать их кровью – пусть даже из собственного пальца.

К счастью, оказалось, что телефон уже в порядке.  
– Шериф Трумэн, – пробормотал Гарри, едва ворочая языком. – Надеюсь, смогу помочь вам в такой-то час.  
– Лора пропала, – без предисловий проинформировал Купер.  
– Что? – Трумэн, казалось, еще не совсем проснулся. – О чем ты, Куп? Тебя почти не слышно, какие-то помехи.  
– Послушай, – он стал говорить громко и раздельно, почти выкрикивая слова, как Гордон Коул, – у меня в спальне оставили записку с римской цифрой двести восемьдесят один. Написанную крайне сомнительными чернилами, знаешь ли.  
Было превосходно слышно, как всполошился Трумэн: скрипнула кровать, зашуршали простыни.  
Интересно, бывают ли односторонние помехи на телефонной линии?  
– Думаешь, мне следует приехать?  
– Да, – сказал Купер. – Нужен протокол. И экспертиза.  
Он положил трубку. Похоже, все равно придется разбудить доктора Хэйворда.

Кто такой Гордон Коул, подумал Купер спустя пять минут после того, как прервал звонок.  
Кто такой этот Гордон Коул?  
Когда он снова бездумно снял трубку, гудков не было.

Через два часа Гарри все еще не явился. Купер успел изучить дом вдоль и поперек и, не найдя никаких, то есть, совершенно никаких следов взлома или проникновения через окно, стал ждать Трумэна.  
«Сутра» все так же лежала на полу у кресла.  
«Когда монах отправляется в путь, то попутчики бросят его, если у монаха нет припасов. Но по дороге встречается много диких зверей, разбойников и негодяев...»  
Должно быть, их можно съесть вместо припасов – разбойников и негодяев, подумал Купер, выронив книгу.

Сон был коротким и страшным.  
Купер шел вверх по лестнице в собственном доме. Он увидел висевшую на стене картину, о которой не мог вспомнить, ни когда она появилась, ни кто ее принес. На картине была изображена девушка, приоткрывающая двери, но обернувшаяся к зрителю, будто ее позвали. Черты ее лица были смазаны, словно на неудачном снимке «в движении», зато длинные светлые волосы и черное платье, больше похожее на ночную рубашку – прописаны во всех подробностях.  
Тень, которую девушка отбрасывала на крупные цветы обоев, огромная, внушительная, выглядела так, словно ей не принадлежала, это была скорее мужская тень: высокая, косматая, с хищно скрюченными пальцами. Присмотревшись, Купер заметил на руке девушки кольцо – точь-в-точь такое, как носила на безымянном пальце левой руки его Лора. Сова, схематически нарисованная на «печатке» обручального перстня, открыла глаза и сказала голосом Дамы с Поленом – так, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость каждого слова: «Убивал я другого и так впустую расточал тела».

Купер проснулся, будто кто-то нажал в его сознании невидимую кнопку «Включить», и первым делом подумал, что ему не нравится эта новая привычка – встречать утро в кресле в гостиной.

На кухонном столе Купера ждала тарелка с кукурузным пюре.  
Занавески, еще вчера бывшие светло-желтыми, стали кроваво-красными.  
– У тебя дурное чувство юмора, Лора, – сказал Купер почти с облегчением, но не стал прикасаться ни к еде, ни к занавескам на задней двери. – Мне не нравится эта игра.  
И добавил, чувствуя, как губы против его воли разъезжаются в кривой, хищной улыбке:  
– Снова заполучу тебя и вернусь с тобой назад.

– Где вы были! – воскликнула Люси, едва увидев Купера в участке. Она прижала трубку к груди, чтобы не оглушить того, с кем беседовала по телефону. – Шериф ищет вас с самого утра...  
– Вот как, – откликнулся Купер, остановившись посреди холла, – у меня та же история. Где мне его найти?  
– Он сказал, что Джои Полсон звонил насчет Бобби Бриггса, так что вы должны приехать на обычное место, – старательно прочитала Люси, посекундно сверяясь со стикером, и поджала губы: – Не могу сказать, что понимаю, что бы это значило.  
Купер подумал, что почти перестал понимать что-либо вообще, но вслух сказал, улыбнувшись:  
– Как вы с Энди сходили на «Приглашение к любви»?  
Люси посмотрела на него с жалостью:  
– Это же сериал, агент Купер, как на него можно куда-то сходить?  
– Да, верно, – пробормотал Купер, чувствуя, как мир издевательски покачивается, будто брошенный в воду сверток. – Я, должно быть, что-то перепутал.

Свертки обычно тонут в воде, подумал Купер десять минут спустя, направляясь в «Читальню», почему же именно сверток пришел ему в голову – как метафора безумия и неправильности?  
Едва не пропустив нужный поворот, он снова сосредоточился на дороге.

– Куп, где ты был? – Трумэн поприветствовал его энергичным рукопожатием, и по тому, как азартно звучал голос шерифа, стало ясно, что наклевывается что-то действительно серьезное. – Джои Полсон рискнул и проследил Бриггса до самого места встречи с Лео. Мы взяли Бобби на обратном пути с крупной суммой денег. Держу пари, на его одежде и личных вещах обнаружатся следы кокаина. Мы решили пока что поговорить с ним по-дружески, во-первых, из-за его отца, а во-вторых, чтобы выйти на более крупную...  
– Гарри, я звонил тебе сегодня ночью? – перебил Купер, напряженно сминая в кармане бумажку с «CCLXXXІ».  
– Нет, – Трумэн удивленно приподнял брови. – Разве что я проспал твой звонок. Что-то случилось?  
Купер медленно покачал головой и прислонился к стеллажу с литературой Возрождения.  
Все в порядке, сказал он себе, даже безумным вещам порой находится объяснение – конечно, не всегда разумное или правдоподобное. И, раз логика пасует, нужно довериться интуиции.  
– Посмотрим, что нам скажет Бобби, – Купер деловито обернулся к юному Бриггсу, который сидел в углу, привязанный к стулу и охраняемый Хоуком.  
А ведь он встречался с моей Лорой, подумал Купер, когда-то давно, в школе.  
Но разве он сейчас не в старшей школе учится, озадаченно подумал Купер тут же. Разве мы не потому его разыскивали, что он распространял кокаин среди одноклассников?  
И разве они с Лорой не однокласс...  
– Гарри, – произнес Купер, чувствуя, как разом пересыхает во рту – и как бесстрастно вместе с тем звучит его собственный голос. – Что-то не так. Его не должно быть здесь. И меня не должно...  
– Вы в порядке, агент Купер? – спросил Хоук. Его суженные глаза смотрели насмешливо, и насмешка чудилась Куперу в его скрещенных на груди руках.  
И тогда Купер понял, что не так, что было не так с самого начала.  
– Почему вы все называете меня агентом? – спросил он, поборов желание сделать полшага назад. – Я работаю с вами в управлении с того самого дня...  
– С какого дня? – неестественно ухмыльнулся шериф.  
– С того дня, как приехал сюда расследовать убийство, специальный агент ФБР Дэйл Купер? – Хоук вальяжно оперся о стену. Куперу показалось, что его глаза на мгновение стали мутными, белесыми.  
– Но… Разве мы расследуем не дело Хэнка Дженнингса и его связь с наркобизнесом… – Купер умолк на полуслове, когда шериф с нарочитым сочувствием покачал головой.  
– Хэнк сидит уже полтора года, Куп, – сказал он. – Подумай лучше.  
«Я жил здесь всегда, я здесь вырос», – примерно последовал совету Купер – но не смог вспомнить ни мест, в которых играл в детстве, ни девушек, которых, должно быть, водил на свидания, как не вспоминалось и то, чье же убийство он приехал расследовать, и потому вместе всего этого Купер спросил – по наитию, осознавая, как глупо это звучит:  
– Может быть, вы знаете и то, почему я ношу обручальное кольцо на мизинце?  
Хоук, Трумэн и даже Бобби Бриггс, в чьем рту торчал тряпичный кляп, переглянулись с видом заговорщиков.  
– А оно обручальное? – спросил шериф – серьезно, даже участливо.  
Купер дернул левой рукой и сбил крайний том со стеллажа с литературой Возрождения. Небольшая книга упала, и на раскрывшейся странице, в заглавии стихотворения, Купер увидел знакомые римские цифры, отпечатанные убористым красным шрифтом.  
– Мне нужно позвонить, – Купер подхватил книгу с пола и сунул в карман плаща. Трумэн и Хоук усмехались одинаково неприятно: предлог и впрямь звучал довольно смешно. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Бармен у стойки легко согласился одолжить ему телефон.  
Купер набрал свой домашний номер и стал дожидаться ответа.  
– Простите, но набранный вами номер не существует, – сказала Лора на том конце провода. – Попробуйте другую комбинацию…  
– Что происходит? – серьезно, строго спросил Купер. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Простите, но набранный вами номер, – повторила Лора, ни на йоту не изменив интонации, – не существует. Попробуйте другую…  
– Я сейчас приеду. Будь дома, слышишь?  
– Простите, но набранный вами номер…

Не бежать до машины стоило огромных духовных усилий.  
Купер захлопнул дверцы и почувствовал, как прихваченная из «Читальни» книга упирается ему в ребра. Он вынул и открыл ее с некоторой опаской. Двести восемьдесят первый сонет нашелся будто сам собой:

_Как часто в этом дорогом краю,  
От всех скрываясь, – от себя бы скрыться! –  
Я, на траву, вздыхая, слезы лью,  
Заплачу – не могу остановиться!_

Купер, разумеется, был далек о того, чтобы беспомощно разрыдаться, но от первого двустишья ему стало отчетливо не по себе.

_Как часто я ищу любовь мою  
И, призывая Смерть, не устаю  
В глухих местах, где страх в душе родится,  
К моей отраде думами стремиться!_

_То златокудрой нимфою она  
Из Сорги на глазах моих выходит,  
Там, где всего прозрачней глубина,_

– он вдохнул и сжал книгу так, что на странице под большим пальцем осталась лунка от ногтя.

_То вижу – по траве живая бродит,  
И жалость на лице отражена  
Ко мне, кто дни в тоске по ней проводит._

Купер открыл оглавление. Раздел, к которому относился этот сонет, назывался «На смерть мадонны Лауры».

Купер захлопнул книгу и, медленно подняв взгляд, вместо себя увидел в зеркале заднего обзора косматого седого мужчину с широким ртом. Мужчина расхохотался и беззвучно прошептал: «Где моя гармонбозия?» – Купер безошибочно прочитал последнее слово по губам, к которым прилипли несколько комочков кукурузного пюре. – «Бесчисленное множество тел сменил я».  
Отшатнувшись, Купер прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, то просто накинул на зеркало носовой платок.  
Иногда осторожность не имеет ничего общего с правилами безопасности. 

Лора хранила свои вещи в нижнем ящике тумбочки; Купер знал об этом, но никогда их не трогал, слишком хорошо представляя, к каким последствиям может привести неосторожное раскрытие чужих тайн. Там же Лора держала свой дневник, и это уж было точно пострашнее сонетов итальянского монаха.  
Купер открыл дневник на последней странице:  
«Двадцать третье февраля, – писала Лора, и даже в буквах чувствовалась печаль и какое-то странное, потустороннее смирение. – Сегодня я умру».  
Купер аккуратно положил дневник в карман плаща – туда, где раньше была оставленная в машине книга, – встал и подошел к висящему напротив кровати отрывному календарю. На календаре был февраль; его символизировала девушка, приоткрывающая двери, но обернувшаяся к зрителю, будто ее позвали. Черты ее лица были смазаны, словно на неудачном снимке «в движении», зато длинные светлые волосы и черное платье, больше похожее на ночную рубашку – прописаны во всем подробностях.  
Купер задался вопросом, почему раньше не замечал этого изображения у себя в спальне.  
Девушка была Лорой.  
Каждый из двенадцати отрывных листов был посвящен февралю.  
Каждый день февраля был – двадцать третье.

В салоне автомобиля пахло булочками с корицей, даже не булочками – концентрированным эфирным маслом, удушливо, отвратительно, с настойчивой ноткой нефти.  
Я ни разу не видел ее, подумал Купер, утапливая педаль газа в пол. Я ни разу не видел ее с тех пор как.  
Силуэт у окна мог быть сном, и шум воды в ванной мог быть сном, и еда, которую она оставляла для него на столе – кукурузное пюре ведь значит что-то особенное? – могла быть сном.  
Сны иногда бывают такими настоящими, подумал Купер, и он слишком привык им верить и на них полагаться.  
Что известно о Лоре Палмер на самом деле?  
Она была школьницей, она работала в «Обедах на колесах», она мертва.

Лора, моя Лора. Так любила танцевать.

Странным открытием оказался тот факт, что дом, который Купер привык считать своим, располагался вовсе не в соседнем с Хэйвордами квартале.  
Хотел купить ферму Дохлой Собаки, мучительно, словно ворочая камни, вспомнил Купер. Хотел – и вот я здесь, но теперь нужно выбираться, потому что здесь одни дикие звери, разбойники и негодяи, а у монаха закончились припасы.  
Дорога из города оборвалась у кафе «Двойное Р».

Внутри было неестественно тихо: никто не включил музыкальный автомат, не слышно было ни шипения масла на кухне, ни звона посуды; не переговаривались официантки – Шелли и эта, как ее? – словом, тишина стояла гробовая.  
За крайним столиком сидел Пит Мартелл, и на разлинованной доске перед ним были выстроенные готовые к бою миниатюрные человеческие фигурки, вовсе не похожие на обычные шахматы. Купер подошел ближе и, приглядевшись, заметил, что каждая из фигур имеет отличительные – узнаваемые – черты: шерифская шляпа и значок на слоне, крохотная сережка в левом ухе ладьи, полено в руках строгой пешки.  
У обнаженной белой королевы были светлые волосы и синюшные губы, и мантией служил кусочек полиэтилена.  
На белом короле был черный костюм, и его аккуратно причесанные волосы лоснились, будто от геля для укладки.  
Купер машинально провел рукой по затылку.  
– Так когда же вы начали увлекаться Тибетом? – доброжелательно поинтересовался Пит, подмигнул Куперу и вдруг начал стремительно уменьшаться в размерах, пока не стал карликом в красном костюме, довольно пижонском. Он хлопнул в ладоши – и все фигуры на доске сделались черными. – Спросите у прежней королевы красоты.  
– Норма, – позвал Купер и, когда она обернулась к стойке, крепче сжал руку на дневнике Лоры в кармане. – Давно ли у вас такой пол в кафетерии?  
Черно-белый паркет с зигзагообразным рисунком.  
Норма улыбнулась и поставила на стойку чашку кофе.  
Давно ли у вас стены задрапированы красной тканью?  
Давно ли у вас в заведении пропали все столики – и остался только кожаный диван и кресло напротив?  
Давно ли у вас, Норма, такое неживое лицо и бельма на обоих глазах?  
Норма перевернула чашку, но кофе не вытек – застыл, тускло поблескивая, как если бы и чашка, и содержимое были пластиковым муляжом.  
Купер вынул дневник Лоры и открыл на случайной странице, но глаза выхватывали только обрывки строк: «…но моя речь была замедленной, и это раздражало», «…я увидела карлика и старика», «…тогда я нагнулась и прошептала ему на ухо свою тайну», «...умница Дэйл заперт в Вигваме».  
– Умница Дэйл провалил попытку, – сказал Купер, и все стало понятно. Он улыбнулся и спрятал дневник обратно в карман.

– Итак, – медленно произносит Человек из Другого Места. В каждом звуке можно увязнуть, как в тягучей патоке, но Купер заставляет себя сосредоточиться. – Сколько лет вы еще собираетесь здесь провести, пытаясь правильно пройти свой путь до Черного Вигвама?  
Купер поднимает руку и разглядывает морщины на тыльной стороне своей кисти. На столике около кресла стоит чашка кофе, и, скосив взгляд, Купер видит свое отражение – несомненно, постаревшее, но, по крайней мере, действительно его.  
– Попробуем еще раз, – говорит Купер, тяжело выжимая слова – бесформенные кусочки свинца, которые кто-то затолкал ему под язык. – Невозможно защитить Лору. Король не может пожертвовать собой ради королевы. Я стану двигать другие фигуры. Ты – Рука. Если я выиграю, ты меня отпустишь.  
Ты перестанешь сжимать меня, думает Купер, перестанешь.  
На диване напротив появляется Лора в черном платье, больше похожем на ночную рубашку.  
– Я не Лора, – признается она. – Я ее кузина. Иногда я бываю связана.  
Она плавно встает, приближается к Куперу и шепчет ему на ухо свою тайну.  
И все начинается снова.


End file.
